


forget your hopes and dreams

by Anonymous



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hostage Situations, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Medical Trauma, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Stalking, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Blanca has enemies, ones that he's forgotten about. They have a strong desire for vengeance, willing to do anything to make him kneel down to them. They traced him down to his home in the Caribbean. They want something that'll make him plead for their mercy, yet they know that he isn't an easy target, always alert and could take them down without breaking a sweat. The leader has a plan up his sleeves, they need someone that he'd come running to save, and their eyes are set on his beloved Ash Lynx.
Relationships: Blanca/Ash Lynx
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before reading the fic, this is a really dark fic containing sensitive subjects.  
> I don't get people to beta my stuff so pls excuse any existing typos that I wasn't able to catch

Jade green eyes fluttered, vision blurring from his wake. His lips parted in a yawn and he stirred a little underneath the warm sheets. The brush of his bare skin against the soft fabric was comforting, warm, he craved it, he felt safe. He moved his hands to rub his watering eyes that settled upon the open window. The evening sky was dark, glittering with countless stars scattered across the never ending abyss. The mattress creaked slowly as his legs slid over the edge of the bed and planted onto the floor with minimal effort. Footsteps sounded, nearing the door with a gentle knock, "Can I come in?"

A low humming sound escaped the blonde's lips, signalling consent, his face tilting upwards to glance at his former mentor. His dark, lengthening strands of hair fell beside his jaw, framing his face perfectly. In his hands were two cups, the pleasant aroma of warm tea filling the empty room. He made his way over to Ash, setting the cups onto the nightstand beside them, flicking on the lamp and sitting down on the edge of the bed, gingerly running his fingers through the unruly golden strands of the other. He felt him lean into his touch, rubbing his hair a little against his palms, his warm hands, calloused yet still gentle with the way they behaved. "That was quite a long nap." He commented, brushing the tips of his fingers across his delicate jawline to the shallow dip of his collarbone. The younger male sighed, eyelids falling shut as his body relaxed. Coming to the Caribbean with Blanca proved to be a great decision. He didn't need to sleep with one eye open, didn't need to watch his back for anything, all he had to do was relax, let the tension cramping his muscles fade away, melt into the sparkling ocean and disappear forever. His thoughts were interrupted when Blanca's rhythmic touches halted, pausing to lean over and clasp his fingers around the steaming drinks, holding one out to Ash before taking a gentle sip from his own. 

His lips curved upwards, a shy smile lighting up his face like never before. How long had it been since the blonde last smiled? The two of them sat in silence, cherishing the moment whilst sipping on their tea. The way his skin pressed against the other's clothed arm, it felt so good, so calming. Blanca was the first to finish, licking his lips and closing his eyes whilst he waited for the blonde. He handed the larger man his empty cup soon after, the sweet, unique taste still coating the tip of his tongue. He leaned in, pressing his lips against the soft skin of the older man's cheek. "Don't leave for long . . ." He warned, letting his arms drape over his shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace. The dark haired male nodded, resting his chin onto a mop of golden strands, "I won't," he reassured, "You won't even notice that I'm gone." 

Blanca had to leave to run a small errand, he'd be gone for most of the evening but would return by dawn. "Mmm . ." The blonde nuzzled against his neck, burying his nose into his collarbone. It was so unlike Ash to cling on to somebody like this, perhaps the loneliness finally got to him too. 

★ ———————————— ★

The long night hours stretched painfully, tugging at Ash's heartstrings as he impatiently lounged around their home. He'd thrown on a black hoodie, paired with some ripped jeans. His body began to sink into the plush cushions of the couch when the doorbell rang, sending sparks of hope though his veins. He jumped to his feet, rushing towards the door and opening it, words tumbling out his mouth. "Blanca! You're back alrea—" He paused, looking from side to side, a frown cutting through his face when nobody appeared. What a let down. His eyes caught a hold of a large parcel standing a few metres away from him. He wondered what the man could've possibly ordered. He walked towards it and kneeled, the sun-kissed sand warm against the rips of his jeans. The address label was correct, it was their parcel for sure. Impatience clawed at him from inside, maybe he could just take a little peek, it was a pretty big package after all. Ash dug his nails in, prying at the tape that sealed the box together. His heart skipped a beat, emerald eyes widened in panic when they fell upon the object inside, he barely had time to register what was going on before— BANG! 

The feeling of soaring through the air felt unreal, he gasped as soon as he landed in the ocean, feet kicking desperately to find the bottom. He went under again, fighting hard to keep his nose above the water. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, around his neck, pushing him downwards, into the engulfing waves. The blonde kicked furiously, wrapping his hands around the other's, digging his nails in, piercing skin as hard as he could, feeling the warm tinge of blood brush his skin and dissolve into the salty depths. The hold around his throat became tighter and he began to feel faint, not being able to choke for the fear of drowning. Ash forced his muscles to relax, falling limp in the stranger's arms, hoping he'd be brought back up to the surface. As soon as his nose and mouth broke through the water, he gasped for air, sucking in as much oxygen as humanly possible. With some sort of energy returning to his body, he resumed his struggle, curling his fist, twisting around and punching the other right in their chest, causing them to release him. He took the opportunity to flee, kicking ferociously, as far as his legs could carry him. It was a struggle to stay afloat, it felt as if he was being dragged down to the ocean bed. He suppressed a shiver, inhaling deeply and plunging into the water. He could swim, Blanca had taught him how to. 

A sharp sting burned against the flesh of his lower leg, causing him to falter for a quick moment. He heard the sound of a gun fire only after he felt the pain. Too slow of a reaction. A hand fasted around his ankle, yanking him backwards, right back into his deathly grip. It grabbed one of his wrists, searing pain shooting through his muscles when his arm was twisted and pressed against his back, same with the other. The clicking sound of handcuffs fastening around his hands was enough to for dread to start sprouting from the bottom of his stomach. He lashed out, using his only free limbs to defend himself when he was dragged out the water and hoisted over a large shoulder. Ash blinked salt water from his eyelashes, beginning to shiver slightly at the cold night air. Goosebumps pricked at his skin as he was hauled onto a boat, full of people with dirty looks engraved onto their faces. It was like being thrown into a living hell. He bit down on his lip, silencing a soft cry that would've escaped his lips when his spine collided with the solid wood that lined the boats edge. 

Hands were already all over him, fondling his hair, stroking his skin, yanking his face upwards so they could catch a glimpse of his eyes. The blonde scowled in disgust, pulling his legs up to his chest and shuddering. His breathing quickened, sending his body into stages of panic. He was far too distraught to notice the appearance of a rather slender yet tall man who was making his way towards him. The top of his head was littered with dark, raven hair and his face had been cleanly shaved, his eyes were a dark shade of brown. His cold fingertips traced patterns on Ash's skin, which made him back away, trying to press himself further against the wall. The hairs on the back of his neck rose on edge, he bared his teeth, eyes glittering in defiance when the man touched his cheek, trailing past his jawline and hooking themselves under his chin. He applied minimal pressure, forcing the blonde to look up at him and maintain eye contact. "This is the boy?" He questioned, studying his facial expression as it changed from anger to confusion. "Yes, sir." He pursed his lips, a thoughtful look cutting into his face as he pushed away stray golden strands and tucked them behind his ear. Ash recoiled at the action, pulling away immediately and planting his feet against the male's chest, nostrils flaring with anger. "He's pretty. I'm sure he'll come for him, don't worry." He spoke, reassuring his men. 

His lower leg throbbed with searing pain, which in turn left the blonde restless, unable to stay in one position. He pulled both his knees to his chest, then let one fall to the floor, trying to lean on it in hopes of numbing the pain. He'd usually take pain killers, a lot of them, overdosing with every chance he got. In truth, he had a very low pain tolerance, though the pain relievers aided his injuries throughout those harsh times. He always kept a pill under his tongue, just in case he was met with a similar case where he was needed to fight and risked wounding himself. Ash bleakly recalled to what it was like before he'd been introduced to pain killers at the young age of fourteen. He stopped carrying them on him, seeing as a situation like this was not what he'd expected, at all. Blanca said there was no need to carry firearms on him, and that he was safe here, out of danger, no more fights. What was the reasoning for something like this happening? He chewed the inside of his cheek, breathing rapidly as he focused on meeting the other stares with a snarl. All eyes were on him. He loosened the tension in his fists, letting his hand fall limp before trying to tug it out of the metal surrounding it. 

He felt scared and alone, not that he'd ever show it, but still, his heart ached to be back home, reunited with the person he cared about. _What had gotten into him?_ There was no way in hell he'd just sit back and accept this bullshit, he was going to escape and go back home, no matter what it took. He desperately yearned for it, he _craved_ it, how dare anyone try to abduct him. Ash took a shaky breath, applying a little pressure to his injured ankle to test if it would hold out. He knew how to swim, he could do this. 

The blonde folded his legs against his chest one last time before pushing upwards, taking a few mini steps as he struggled to keep his balance. His body ached with fatigue, he barely had enough energy shooting through hit veins to keep him going, but his mind wandered to Blanca, that's what powered him through. This was Ash's happy ending, he promised himself that he wouldn't let anything ruin it, nothing at all. His feral gaze narrowed, fingers pointing at him from the edge of his vision before he dashed forward, taking a mighty leap before he plunged into the dark waters below. It was a ridiculous decision for sure, but what else was there to do, sit still and play pet? His legs powered through the endless splashes, his lungs burning for air. He made the mistake of rising to the surface and twisting his head back to witness the other men jump off the boat to pursue him. The blonde's adrenaline spiked, clumps of fear rising from in his throat, making it difficult to focus. His golden hair was seized, holding him back whilst something looped around his waist, dragging him back once more. 

_No! It wasn't going to end like this, it couldn't!_ He squeezed his eyes and began to kick wildly at the other man, who seemed to hold his ground pretty well. Ash was desperate to get home, back under the sheets of their warm bed, basking in the sunlight together, spending time in the evening, just reading or watching a movie. He bent down, sinking his teeth into flesh, lashing out with his legs like a skittish fish trying to slip out of a predator's teeth. He felt the arm around his waist constrict, cutting into the his skin, right below his ribs and forcing all the air out of his stomach. He began to panic blindly, scraping his delicate wrists against the cuffs, sinking his teeth in deeper when he felt a sudden sharp pain hit the back of his head. Black stars danced around his vision, despite Ash trying to hard to stay conscious and blink them away, but at last, the darkness rose to claim him and he fell into eerie blackness.

—————

A low groan slipped past his mouth, forgetting where he was. A gentle throbbing sensation filled the vacant void lingering at the back of his head. His throat was sore, it felt uncomfortable itchy and dry. He forced a cough, trying to clear it up as best as he could. Ash opened his eyes wearily, his energy levels dropping like waves cascading into the star flecked ocean. He attempted to brush away the gold strands that subtly interfered with his vision with his fingers when he learned he was unable to move his wrists at all. That was enough to send him into panic mode. A lump of bitterness began to swell deep within his throat, rising to the back of his tongue where he could practically taste his own anxiety. Somebody else must've taken response to his reaction as they neared him, kneeling in front of him, the same man from before. It was so unlike Ash to be so unresponsive towards his surroundings, what had he turned into? The blonde was about to snarl a few nasty threats at him but his fingertips traced over his lips, pressing against them firmly. "Quiet, don't try to talk. All your questions will receive answers soon enough. Firstly, what's your name?" 

A low growl rumbled at the back of this throat when his fingers were removed, leaving him free to speak. "None of your business, old man. And you probably already know anyway, so why are you asking me? Get the hell outta my face." Almost at once, he was met with a deathly tight grip to his jaw, lifting his face upwards. He countered the male's glare with a firey stare, devoid of any possible emotion excluding the hatred pulsing deep within those jem coloured depths. "We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice." He loosened his hold, sending him crashing back against the floor where the rest of his shivering body lay. Ash failed to respond, instead directing his line of sight to the floor, where he refused to move it. 

Anger swarmed inside his veins like a grenade, ready to explode at any given moment. He attempted to slip at least one of his fingers out of the ropes, which seemed to have replaced the handcuffs, not that he cared either way. His attempts were in vain. The skin of his fingertips was grazed, just like the surface of his heart, cold, hurt. A sharp kick to the bottom of his ribcage caused him to yelp, the shoe mercilessly digging into his side. Ash knew better than to thrash around, he didn't want another blow to his lungs, instead lying still and trying to regulate his panicked gasps. Liquid pooled at the corners of his eyes. " . . . Fuck you." A small snicker fell upon the blonde's ears which sent a tiny chill down his spine. "If I were you I wouldn't be talking to myself in such a way." His foot pressed hard against his abdomen, his dark eyes glinting with dominance, "I don't want to have to repeat myself. What is your name?"

The man was yet again met with silence, shifting all his weight onto his other leg in return. The pressure was agonising, a low, pained whine flew out of his throat. The sensation was only getting worse, he could feel himself beginning to crack under pressure. "F-Fine, it's A—" His words were cut off by his own cry when he heard a sickening crack, flooded with a tide of immense stinging in his lower right rib. Calloused fingers tightened around the neckline of his shirt, pulling him up to face him. The blonde winced at the way the fabric cut into his nape, rubbing against his porcelain skin until it was fused pink. "You going to talk now, baby boy? Don't act tough with me, I can see right through it. I'll turn you into a sobbing mess if you refuse to cooperate with me, and that's a promise." He nodded shakily, beads of sweat running down his forehead. "I-It's Ash." Those words began to swell at the back of his throat, making it hard to speak fast enough in fear of breaking another rib. How long had it been since he faced a situation like this? He'd forgotten what the pain felt like, how the adrenaline rush forced him to run on pure survival instinct, the aching relief of escaping a situation like this. Living with the retired assassin had turned him soft, they'd spent a whole year and a half together, on the same island, sharing the same bed, basking in the comfort and the warm embrace of each other. He wasn't used to this, at all. It'd been a whole year since he'd ever experienced pain like this, a whole year spent growing soft, only to get scratched by the thorns that raked into his flesh. He felt small, terrified, unable to cope.

_Blanca . . . I'm scared_

His inner voice spoke softly, in attempt to comfort himself. He couldn't even look up to meet the man's gaze. Why was he acting this way, his submissive instincts coiling around him, preventing him from trying anything reckless? Something flashed between his vision, the man hand his free hand wrapped around a plastic bottle. His grip shifted so that one of his hands were supporting the back of the blonde's head while he used the other to guide the nozzle to his mouth, followed by a solid command, "Drink." It wasn't long before he felt the man made texture of plastic press against the softness of his lips. He wasn't going to obey that fast, no way in hell. Ash's anger fueled on his pride, which was recovering slowly from the shock earlier on. He shook his head slowly, looking up to meet that infuriated look, distaste clearly visible by the way he pursed his lips. 

A knee was positioned hard against his crotch, his lips quivered, almost opening to deliver a small gasp. His teeth began to grind against the inside of his cheek, forcing his sounds into silence, something the man clearly didn't approve of. He turned his head around, calling to his men. Ash's glare followed, his muscles tensing as they neared him. The leader backed away, leaving the blonde in their hands which they took to their full advantage. One of them straddled his thin waist, pressing his entire body flat against the floor. A hand snagged through his hair, yanking his head back and exposing his porcelain neck to which they traced their fingertips on. More hands digging into his cheeks and forcing his jaws apart to the point where he thought his mouth was going to rip apart. It was so humiliating, he felt powerless, absolutely helpless, with nothing else to do other than give in to those men. Ash shuddered when cold droplets poured into his mouth, leaving a somewhat salty taste on his tongue. Some of it trickled down the side of his chin, a small river of what seemed like a sedative, he couldn't recall the exact drug. When the neck of the bottle shifted, his eyes came into contact with the male's furious stare. "Swallow, pet. Or do I have to force that onto you as well?" 

It angered them that there was nothing he could do to save himself, he despised being treated like nothing more than an animal, or an object of display. Light coloured eyelashes fell closed when he downed the mouthful sitting on top of his tongue, only to be greeted with more. The stretch of his skin around his jaw caused him only a minimal amount of discomfort, yet he still began squirming and trying to escape their hold however he could. An anguished cry broke through as he felt something hard press around his ankle and coil so tightly, terrifying him in the fact that he could lose his foot. He stopped struggling, trying to calm the rabbiting of his heart against his ribcage. "That's it, good boy." He jerked backwards, flinching when he brought his hand closer to run it through those feather soft golden strands. The others that were holding him down released their grip, taking a step back, watching their leader with inquisitive eyes, tracing over the way he slid his hand under Ash's back to support him, while his other went to support the bend of his knees. They watched as he was carried over to the bed where those hands returned, stripping him of his lower clothing until he was fully nude down. The blonde attempted to pick a fight, snarling and kicking out until his skin of his throat was met with a cold blade. He swallowed hard, placing his struggles to rest, allowing them to fasten his ankles to the bed posts. The blade travelled down, slicing through the material holding his hands together, nicking skin in the process. He didn't receive a moment to register anything before his shirt slid swiftly over his head, leaving him completely bare against the mattress. The man's grip tightened around both his wrists, he could feel the dip where the bed curved in from the intense pressure. Only a heartbeat seemed to have passed and his arms had already been strapped down to the corners of the frame. He hated this, he hated being so vulnerable. All he wanted to do was cry. 

The haunting click of the camera lingered beside his ears, his blood freezing up and his breath accelerating. His eyes widened in panic as they gazed upon the phone hovering over his body and he struggled, pulling desperately at the restraints that held him down. Fingers traced over the goosebumps littering the curve of his inner thighs. His head replayed those terrifying memories of evil, red eyed men, filling the rest of him with dread. 

"Relax, sweetheart. It's only going to Sergei."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right okay so this chapter is a little graphic, and bc I didn't want to keep calling the guy "the man" or whatever, I gave him a random name, I don't intend on making him a big character or anything since I want to focus on the relationship between Ash and Blanca. Anyways, enjoy!

The faint vibration in the back pocket of his jeans caught his attention, he slid a hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone. The hairs at the back of his neck began to prickle, standing upright as his eyes scanned the words and ghosted over the attached image. The sound of his heart pumping became louder, blood rushing through his ears, panic bolting through his veins like he'd just suffered an electrocution. It was much worse though, much, _much_ worse. He stood in the vague memory of the promise he made to Ash's unconscious body as he stood over the hospital bed. _'From now on, Ash, I promise I'll protect you no matter what, I'll never leave your side.'_ He was fortunate to have gotten there before he lost too much blood, bringing him to the emergency room when he noticed large amount of blood seeping through his white coat. He looked so peaceful, lying there with the intention to die in the presence of Eiji's letter. It was selfish of him, robbing the blonde of his only wish, just for fulfilling his own sense of emptiness. 

Blanca's heart cracked like glass when he viewed the photo, his fair skin, littered with bruises. Those firey eyes, once wild and passionate, now cowering in dread and terror. He hadn't felt the presence of those prying men, forcing themselves into his personal life with Ash. How dare they? He was aware they despised him for events that happened prior to when he exiled himself, but the thought of them hunting him down like this simply never crossed his mind. It was his fault, his fault alone, his fault that Ash was now suffering in the hands of his ex friends, his fault that Ash was unable to defend himself. He shouldn't have urged the blonde to forget his past. Regret clawed at him from inside, he was right. Nothing was ever safe. The text was perspicuous, he was to turn himself in if he wanted Ash to stay unharmed, or the consequences would be devastating. The brunette clenched his fist so tightly that the skin of his knuckles was beginning to fuse with white, accompanied by the feel of his nails digging into his palms. He struggled to recall the last time he felt so angered with himself, his memories were hazy, blurring at the back of his mind, but the feeling seemed familiar, the feeling of cold sweat running down his back, the emptiness spreading throughout his hollowed chest. No reason to live, he'd lost his lover, he'd lost Natasha. His eyes began to water, dismay pooling in the salty drops that now ran down his cheeks. Blanca leaned against a nearby wall to steady himself, his legs weakening, plagued with despair. It took him a while to recollect himself, to steady his gentle cries. 

This was _Ash_. He was _alive_. He swallowed thickly, reaching in his pocket for his car keys. His task could wait, Ash came first, Ash was more important than anything else. He'd gotten used to treating the blonde like his lover, he felt so at ease around the male's comforting aura. He was certain that he would never find love again, not after the heartbreaking sight of his wife's bloodied corpse. He missed the nights where he'd sit with her and just talk, the way they would share each other's warmth as they lay in bed, tucked away under the covers and away from the world's terror. Blanca had felt nothing but emptiness, a thorn impaling the centre of his heart where it had been torn in two. Inviting Ash to stay with him in the Caribbean was only a watered down desire, he didn't think the blonde would grow on him as much as he did. His foul temper, those humorous insults, not something he'd call love. It was his guilt speaking, the guilt of losing Natasha. He looked so much like her, light coloured eyes, matched with gorgeous blonde locks and porcelain skin. He'd somehow managed to pluck the thorn, wedged beneath the layers of emotions he'd kept hidden away for countless years. He'd do anything for Ash, anything to keep him safe, even if that meant sacrificing his own health and well being. The drive home was eerie, painful, seeing as the moon was the only thing illuminating his pathway to hell, the stars twinkled in mockery, seemingly bright yet providing no direct form of light. They were only there to sit still and look pretty. Blanca's lips remained in a subtle frown, his dark hues shadowed with doubt, laced with guilt. His heart ached to have Ash by his side again, to feel happiness radiating off him one last time.

★ ———————————— ★

An ache in his heart distracted him from the stress of this position. His head was pounding with fatigue, he felt hazy, sinking into the lumpy mattress, trying to block out their sinister taunts. His eyelids began to fall shut, until he felt somebody straddle his waist. The blonde rubbed the side of his face against the bed, trying to nuzzle against the fabric, craving any sort of comfort. He intended to ignore everyone, break free from the hold they had on him, even if it was just in his head. Ash almost whimpered when he felt something trace down the centre of his chest, his eyes glinting with anger as they reopened and glared at the man on top of him. He didn't have any weaponry on him, he was simply trailing his hand over the smaller male, though he felt as if he was being impaled by multiple spikes at the slightest touch. _Why did it hurt so much?_ He struggled to hold himself back, swallowing down another pained moan as the hand continued to caress the exposed parts of his body. The sensation of agony continued to spread through his blood, causing him to jerk away violently. It must've been what was inside that bottle. Regret pooled at the bottom of his stomach, he really should've tried harder to avoid swallowing it.

Ash inhaled deeply, his emerald orbs turning to shy away, not wanting to tear up in front of this monster. The pressure on his abdomen was beginning to become unbearably agonising. He wrinkled his nose at the odour that came flooding in as soon as his ears picked up on the sound of a door creaking open. The male seated on top of him shifted, turning to greet the other who had just entered with a tray in his hands. His blonde lashes fluttered slightly as he squinted hard, attempting to make out what was on the tray. It was set on the table beside the bed, containing a pair of gloves, a large syringe, small medical bottles, scalpels, a couple of needles and surgical thread. Dread pulsed through his veins, his jem coloured eyes widening to in horror at the possibility of what was to come next. He flinched when he felt a hand tug gingerly at his golden strands, shuddering at how much it hurt despite being a somewhat gentle gesture. He bit his lip, anxiously awaiting the man's next movements. 

"Don't worry, I won't damage you too much. You need to look pretty if you're ever going to sell, so I'll make sure the wound will heal nice and clean." Ash's breath caught in his throat. _Why?_ These men were just like the rest, forcing dominance on others through pain and misfortune. A sharp punch to his chest broke his thoughts, training his attention back to the man who he hadn't realised was still speaking to him. He wheezed loudly, gasping for the air that had been knocked out of his lungs. "Hey! Did you hear anything I said?" He growled, anger spiking behind his venomous tone. The blonde hesitantly shook his head, bracing himself for a second blow. Fingers curled under his chin, forcing his head upright, "I said 'all you need to do is beg for Sergei to save you.' Have I made myself clear?" He blinked, gazing into brown hues that stared directly back at him. _He probably means Blanca . . ._ Ash found himself nodding, afraid to face any more unneeded pain, he swallowed hard at the snap of the latex gloves as they slid snugly around the man's wrists. Beads of sweat rolled off his forehead, wide eyes glittering with panic when a scalpel was raised from the tray. A familiar beep pulled his attention from the tool, alerting him about the fact that something had now started recording. The blonde didn't receive a chance to prepare himself for the blade hitting his skin, a surprised yelp jumping out of his mouth. A long, deep line ran down the middle of his chest, painting his white skin with crimson drops that began to bead near the open skin. The gash paused just above his navel, splitting most of his upper body in half. Tears welled in his eyes at the immense pain filling up his senses. He could barely breathe, choking on own gasps and cries for help. 

_Monsters._ That's all these men were. The blonde trembled in agony when he became aware of the man's hand prodding at the wound, pulling it open to insert his fingers in. His stomach convulsed, bile threatening to spew up at the back of his throat. His teeth grit hard against each other, his skin flushing dark red when he could no longer hold in his screams. It ripped through the air, piercing his own ears. He wasn't even aware that he was capable of making such sounds. His entire body felt like it'd been set aflame, occasional sparks causing violent bursts where he'd pull frantically at the restraints. Loud, heavy panting filled the room, salty rivers running down the sides of his face as he shrieked until his lungs went raw, he couldn't take this anymore. Black fog shrouded his vision, luring him towards itself with its comforting aura. Blonde lashes were damp with tears, forming small clumps and slightly darkening in colour. His eyelids dropped, caging his hazy vision inside their comforting black shell. Ash's lips parted one last time, releasing a broken down, hoarse whisper, " . . . Blan . . ca, ple . . ase _s-save me_ . ."

★ ———————————— ★

He awoke with a dull throbbing in his chest. He lifted his head to look down at the crimson tinged bandages that were wrapped around the large incision on his body. On top of that may multiple black straps, looking to be of leather and fastened by a small adjustable buckle. They wrapped tightly around his wound, causing him to grit his teeth. He felt his chest constrict with every agonising breath he took. The drug must've worn off as the pain wasn't too intense. He'd taken this sort of pain before, a somewhat numb throbbing, it would be alright. His gaze averted to his arms, where multiple IVs and tubes had punctured his skin between the gaps of the restraints attacking his limbs. _What the hell did they do to him?_ Ash's attempt to speak proved to be futile as his vocal chords refused to cooperate with him, not to mention the sour feeling lingering at the back of his throat. His thoughts flicked back to what had been spoken about earlier. They were going to _sell_ him? To who? 

The sound of the door creaking open didn't fail to send a set of shivers down his spine. What could he possibly want now? He pulled away sharply when the male tried to ruffle his hair, curling his top lip back in distaste, he forced out a broken hiss. "The hell do you want?"

The man's grin flopped, an angry scowl reappearing instead. He watched those dark pupils flare in anger when he felt something tighten around his throat. Naturally, the blonde began to wheeze, gasping for air and trying to pull away from his grip. A choked yelp flew out his mouth when fingers pressed under the bandages and slipped into the healing wound. "Are you listening, baby boy? You got a small job to do for us." His fingers pulled out, coated in a layer of thick dark red liquid. "You've got a call from Sergei, and you're going to beg for him to come here. Got it?" Ash could feel the man's fingers boring into the area of his injury. The low buzzing sound was heard soon enough, letting them know that the call was dialling and would hopefully be picked up soon. The blonde's breath caught in his throat at the sound of his partner's voice, leaving him stunned for a moment or two. "Blanca! Whatever you do, please don't come here, I'll make it out on m— _AHH_ ~" A pained moan slipped from between Ash's lips when the man dug his hand into the cut, forcing him to cry out. Blanca's words were full of concern from the other end, audible panic entwined with the smooth sound of his voice. The phone was pulled away from his ear, returning to the owner and letting him speak. "You got that? Come to us, unarmed if you don't want Ash to suffer." 

A desperate wail sounded at the back of his throat as he began to beg yet again, "Don't! Don't come here plea—!" only to be silenced by a sharp blade forced into the parting of his lips, slicing a little nick on the surface of his tongue. 

Ash coughed, wincing at how the knife dug into his inner cheek. The sound of his lover's desperate response filled his heavy chest with unease. How was he agreeing to all this, even after Ash told him not to? He'd figure his own way out, even though it had been quite a while. A small tapping sound alerted the blonde that the call had ended and before he knew it, hands were at this throat, mercilessly scraping his skin, the pigment on his face dissolving with every second. Strangled cries were the only sounds Ash was able to make, though that was quickly put to an end when the tip of the knife hit the back of his throat. The angry look in his eyes flared when they met with the male's mirroring gaze. After what felt like an eternity, he pulled away, leaving the blonde with a heaving chest and a crimson river running down the side of his chin. The sound of a camera clicking yet again didn't hesitate to send him into a state of utter panic, with his blood pressure rising and distraught spiking on his face. 

The man took a couple pictures some distance away, then moved to his face where he kept his head in place with a vile grip, pressing his knee into the recent injury when the blonde closed his eyes and refused to cooperate. The man removed himself from the mattress and turned to walk away, halting by the door to glace back at Ash, who had turned away, facing the roughed up concrete wall to his right. Jealousy boiled through his veins at the sight, what a gorgeous boy, belonging to none other than Sergei Varishikov. Hearing his strained voice broke the male's wall of thought, turning his attention to rest on the blonde in front of him. "If you're going to stare at me all day, you may as well say something." A growl began to rumble at the back of his throat, clenching his fists, "You think I'm gonna talk to some hostage like you? Not a chance. Besides, I have nothing to say to you." He moved to sit at the edge of the bed that sank slowly when he placed his weight onto it. "You could at least tell me your name, since you're keeping me in here, y'know?" 

"Andrei." He grunted, leaning his face on his fist with his elbows resting on his knees. Ash made a small noise, a faint murmur of acknowledgement and exhaled, "What do you want with me?" He wasn't expecting an answer, after all, he probably knew why, it was probably Blanca's old enemies that came back for vengeance. "You know Sergei, he betrayed us a long while ago. We're only getting our revenge. Sorry for dragging you into this but you are the key to getting him to back to us, maybe you snatch us some money too."

Ash swallowed thickly, forcing down the nausea riding up his throat. There he was again, being used as an object in order to gain something. He made no effort to respond, instead trying to relax his muscles and sink into the lumpy mattress and let his eyelids droop, body plagued with fatigue and wanting to do nothing but rest. He lay motionless for quite a while, just trying to _breathe_ , and praying to god that Blanca wasn't going to risk his life for him. His silence was disturbed by his own gentle gasp when the man traced his fingers over his porcelain skin. Ash held his breath, bracing himself for Andrei to choke him like he did prior to the phone call. His eyes widened in surprise when a pair of lips pressed against his in a soft kiss, nothing forceful in the slightest. His hand trailed up to his hair, where his lithe fingers worked to massage the blonde's temple. Ash subconsciously leaned into his touch, craving his strong embrace, longing any sort of comfort, his heart aching from constantly feeling lovesick. The man's scent felt warm and musky, familiar to Blanca's. He must've held him for a long while, because the blonde felt himself slipping away, at ease despite being in a minimal amount of pain. He almost felt happy, trying to push away the feeling of being incomplete, without his lover. 

The man tucked a stray golden strand behind his ear and pulled away, sighing at the sight in front of him. His hand moved to pull at the blood stained bandages wrapped around his midriff. They would need changing again. It didn't take long or Andrei to loosen the straps and begin to unravel the fabric, revealing the large wound scarring his pale torso. His heart fluttered in his chest whenever his hand brushed against his warm skin, resulting in the blonde whimpering softly through his unconscious state. When he acted all big and tough, he craved to hurt him, make him bleed, cry out in pain; it felt good. Whereas when he was in a weakened and vulnerable state, the man desired nothing more than to comfort him, and break him again when the time became right. It was as if somebody was flicking a switch in his brain, his indecisive qualities being the result of it. After he had dressed the wound, he turned to leave, casting one last glance at the injured male before exiting the room. A small buzz succeeded in dragging his attention away from Ash and onto his emails. Dark eyes narrowed as they scanned over the message, Sergei would be arriving soon, of course he would choose to give up his life for that blonde. He'd have to inform everybody else about what he'd just read. Perfect, this was going perfectly.

★ ———————————— ★

Pain shot through his veins, uncomfortable but not unbearable yet. With a hoarse sigh Ash opened his eyes, exposing the rare jade colour that had everyone captivated. He was relieved to find that the restraints on his chest and stomach had been removed, at least now he was able to breathe without wincing. Andrei was sitting beside him again, watching his every move. _How long had be been sitting there, staring at him as he slept?_ Discomfort itched under his feverish skin and he willed to have a bit of privacy to himself to just . . . think. The second thing he picked up on was the pleasant aroma of food filling up the air, he crinkled his nose, trying to sniff it as much as he could, it was the closest thing he got to an actual meal. The man noticed his wake and turned his attention to him, though his ears didn't pick up on the curse he'd just muttered under his breath. "I'll untie you for a bit, okay? I brought you some food, you need to eat." An expression of shock laid to rest on his face, causing the man to stifle a small laugh as he watched. One by one, the leather around his wrists came undone so that he was able to sit up at least. Andrei supported his back with one of his muscular arms, holding him upright while he handed him a steaming plate of what seemed to be pasta. The blonde seem to mind, he was too hungry to care. His frail fingers gripped the handle of the fork as he began to dig in, feeling the vicious churning of hunger in his stomach come to rest. Once he had devoured everything in the ceramic dish, it was taken out of his hands and placed on the table beside the bed. Alarm bells rang in his head when Andrei's arm came to wrap around his body, unease sending chills own his spine. "Stop." He attempted to push his arm away, and instead wrapping his own arms across his chest in a form of self defence. 

The sensed the man about to attempt something when the loud banging on the door took both of them by surprise. A low snicker left the male's mouth as he crooned devilishly, "Ash, it seems as if we have a visitor, you know him very well." The blonde barely had a moment to register anything said before the wooden door burst open, and behind it stood his lover, face riddled with bruises and with his hair a matted mess. He hissed and jerked violently when he felt something glide over the shell of his ear and pull him back, only to wrap an arm around his throat which remained firm despite the desperate scratches of his nails digging into the man's arms as he refused to let go. 

" _Blanca_ . . ."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty intense,,, just a warning

Blanca's dark hues widened in horror when they fell upon the mass amounts of white bandages, tinged with blood, covering the entirety of the blonde's ribcage. Anger pickled under his skin as all hell broke loose, he absolutely lost it. The second person to teach him human emotions, hurt, bleeding, suffering because of his idiotic decision alone. The weight lay heavy on his broad shoulders as he elbowed the man behind him, right into his left rib and a kick to his gut. The brunette advanced, coiling his fists, blood boiling with pure rage as he faced the man holding his lover. "Do not come any closer, Sergei. Or I won't hesitate to do this," His grasp around Ash's slender neck tightened within a split second, before the blonde even received the opportunity to draw in a single breath. Tears stung at the corner of his eyes, running down his pale cheeks that begun to turn the slightest shade of blue. His futile attempts to release Andrei's grip on him were now showing by the red scratches lacing his arms like a piece of red ribbon. Ash's head began to droop, lips parted in a silent cry for help as the oxygen supply to his brain was cut off, forcing him to slip away from reality. 

"Enough." Sergei's venomous tone penetrated the atmosphere, the man strangling Ash halting in result and letting go, watching as he slumped into his lap, his body wracking painfully with every cough. It took the brunette a while realise that his lover now had tears streaming down his face, "Why did you come? Why did you—" A hand cupped over his mouth, forcing his words back in with an aggressive glare, paired with an obnoxious 'shut up'. His ex friends soon came to surround him, pointing firearms at him and forcing him to his knees. There was nothing he could do but comply, or else Ash would be the one to suffer.

Ash's breathing was heavy on his ears, the only audible sound filling up the room. Blanca watched, eyes slitted in anger when the man roughly grabbed the blonde's chin and smashed their lips together, as if to taunt the former assassin. His throat rumbled in an antagonistic growl, warning them to keep their hands off his lover. The blonde pulled away, turning away to shield his face from the peering eyes but instead was slammed into a mattress, a hand gently resting on top of the bloodied bandages as a threat. Ash's breath hitched when both of his wrists were seized and once again strapped down to opposite sides of the headboard. He grit his teeth in a fruitless attempt to choke down a pained moan when too much pressure was applied to his wound. Blanca knew that the blonde had a low pain tolerance and was skilled at masking it, but there was only so much that a young adult in his late teens could hold back. He heard a small snapping noise, followed by a pair of handcuffs restraining the use of his wrists and holding them behind his back. The felt the press of the gun as it dug into his spine, demanding that he stand up and listen to them. The words were weak on his tongue, but somehow he managed to voice his thoughts, "I love you, Ash." 

The blonde didn't get a chance to respond, the footsteps of the men leaving with his lover had begun to fade. A sharp prick of a blade made him tense, sensing it ride up his chest and up to his throat where it pushed in slightly, him having to raise his chin to avoid getting pricked. Andrei began to smirk, the fingertips on his free hand brushing over the features of his face, eyebrows, nose and lips where he leaned in to peck teasingly. "You're so pretty . . ." He breathed, letting his hot breath linger around the shell of his ear, "Pretty little thing, you make me wonder how Sergei managed to find someone as gorgeous as you." Ash knew what he had to do, act unbothered and increase the chance of the male becoming bored of him. He let his heavy eyelids clamp shut, in imitation of passing out, suppressing a shudder threatening to ruin his facade. After a while, Andrei turned to leave, heaving his muscular frame off the bed and padding out the room in an irritatingly slow fashion. "Get some sleep, you have a long day tomorrow." 

Minutes passed like hours with nothing to do, training his eyes to stare at the vacant ceiling, his heart almost bursting out his chest in paranoia for his lover. Fear pressed against the bottom of his stomach and formed a knot in his throat. He wasn't able to wrap his mind around the question, why did Blanca come? Even after he begged him not to. His nose began to itch slightly, distracting him from his thoughts as he wrinkled it, trying to get the feeling to go away. It became more agitating by the second as the blonde attempted to rub his face against the mattress since his hands proved to be useless. A small hiss escaped his lips, expressing his annoyance in sound rather then words. He tugged at the leather cuffs securing his wrists to the headboard. He tugged again, and again, pulling with all his strength. They made a small scraping sound as the leather rubbed against the wooden frame. He grit his teeth, attempting another yank with no result. With a defeated huff, he let his eyes close, letting himself drift into nothingness.

★ ———————————— ★

A sharp slap to his cheek snapped him out of his nightmarish dream, though he wasn't thankful for it. He narrowed his eyebrows and hissed, flickering his head to the side to avoid another punch to his cheek. A grunt passed his lips a hand coiled around his throat, causing him to squint but still reluctantly raise his head to glare at his captor, "Finally awake? Good, cause you've got work to do." Ash's eyes widened when he let go of his grip around his neck and began to unstrap his slender wrists, heeding the sharp warning growl that sounded from the back of the man's throat. His jade green orbs picked up on the other men in the room, there were around three, all armed with shotguns and firey stares. He knew better than to bolt, especially with a healing injury and guards with bullets aimed directly at him, he also couldn't risk Blanca's safety by attempting something so reckless. The blonde felt the cuffs digging into his ankles loosen, and he immediately pulled his knees to his chest, examining the red marks his skin bore as a result. "Get up." Andrei's voice ordered, pressing a cold blade against his bare spine which urged him to take his stance and walk towards the men that cornered him, surrounding him like a thick curtain of fog. He was led to a somewhat empty room, a couple, what seemed like metal rings, hung from the ceiling. 

Both his arms were seized and held behind his back, pushing him towards a wall and painfully pressing his chest against it, earning a rough gasp from the blonde as he writhed. The tough fibres of rope clasped around his skin, holding his wrists back in an oddly familiar position. It was then looped around his chest, crossing over both of his shoulders and underneath his armpits to create a sturdy, harness-like structure. He fought back a hiss when he was thrown over one of the men's shoulders. The others grabbed at his legs, weaving the rope around each individual leg and twisting it around his waist, hooking it between his crotch before attaching it to the bonds on his chest. Ash almost choked on a sudden whimper that rose up the back of his throat, cringing when the rope rubbed harshly against the unravelling bandages protecting his injury. His green hues sparked with fear when they fell upon a ball gag that neared his mouth. He swallowed back a wail and clamped his mouth shut, not willing to cooperate. The blonde swore he saw one of the men flash a nasty smirk at him before tightening the rope digging into the wound, which shot out a helpless cry. Almost at once, the rubber ball was forced in, despite his attempts to push it out with his tongue, but it only dug in deeper, stretching his jaw painfully and leaving him powerless, unable to speak. His stomach churned, unease swelling at the back of his throat. Ash panicked blindly when a small, black piece of fabric draped over his eyes, restricting his vision. He kicked out, thrashing until he was met with nails digging into his thigh, scraping against skin so harshly he was positive the action drew blood. His body shuddered, rocking back and forth when the man carrying him moved. He felt the binds around his chest constrict as he was hoisted into the air, face down, the sensation followed by his legs that had been forced open. Sweat beaded at his forehead, anxiety coursing through his bloodstream. His saliva began to pool in his mouth, drooling down the side of his chin as he hung his head, tears stung at the corners of his eyes as the rope scraped against the healing incision. A familiar deep voice broke the silence that lay heavy in the air, but succeeded in adding to his dread. "He's ready, send them in."

A large number of footsteps sounded as the people walked into the room, the swing of the door sending chills that ran through his skin. He wasn't able to register how many there were, his brain felt weak and fuzzy. His breath hitched when something pressed against the warm, tender skin of his behind, shocking him back to the reality of the men crooning over him, "He's so much more prettier in person, man I'd love to see his eyes. I think it would be better if we took the blindfold off." He suggested, not awaiting a response and already hooking his fingers into the blindfold, ultimately freeing his vision. Embarrassment seethed under his skin as jade eyes sparkled in defiance when they fell upon the amber hues of the other man, who he'd now presumed paid to fuck him. No wonder Andrei been taking photos of Ash like crazy, he was selling him for sex, that asshole. His returning eyesight ghosted over the rest of the men; one, two, three, _four_?? Ash swallowed thickly, straining weakly against the bonds that suspended him above ground. "Let's have some fun now, shall we? And hey, quick question, that wound off limits?" He gestured towards the crimson soaked bandages wrapped loosely around his chest and stomach, his blood pulsing with horror when the realisation of Andrei shaking his head in response settled in. He tried to whine in protest, attempting to rip his wrists out of the ropes, gasping when someone's hand wrapped around his length and began to pump it. 

He shamed himself for his cock twitching, standing up proudly, his body and mind both working against each other, standing on opposite sides. Whatever was going to happen, the blonde just willed it to be over, _quick_. He'd taken two to three people at once before, but never four. _Would they even fit?_ A shudder ran down his spine, muscles tensing when fingers leaned forward to pull apart the fabric holding his injury together. A sly grin played itself on the male's face when the tainted bandages fell to the floor, forming a bloody pile, stepped on by the man's black shoes when he neared Ash, cupping his cheek. His breath caught in his throat when hands brushed over his broken skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Saliva dripped down his chin uncontrollably, creating a small puddle underneath him as his face began to heat up in anger of humiliation. The sound of pants unbuckling behind him fell upon deaf ears, he was sweating profusely, keeping his eyes trained on _only_ the man toying with his injury. The blonde didn't register the press of a hardened cock against his rear until it was slammed inside, without warning. A muffled cry rang from his lips as fingernails dug into his hips and forced him back onto his erection. The man front of him took the opportunity to rub his fingers against the stitches, yanking them out harshly, watching as his reddening cheeks began to glisten with fresh tears. It didn't take long for him to unzip his jeans and let them drop onto the floor as he advanced on the blonde's wound with his erection. Ash coughed, choking on his own spit and squirmed against the restraints, eliciting a slap to his behind. The third man came into view, his lower half already nude as he reached behind his head to undo the gag, not waiting for the blonde to inhale before pushing his throbbing shaft into his sore jaws. He winced at his hair being grabbed and his head forced upright to give the man a better angle.

Countless tears dripped down his cheeks as he cried helplessly, moaning in pain at the sharp burn of a cock thrusting into his now half opened wound, which leaked crimson liquid that drooled down his stomach. He was trembling, panting and unable to focus on sucking, which earned him a blade to his neck. His watering eyes gazed over to Andrei who'd been standing in the same place, jade green hues _begging_ to be freed as he was the only one that could give them the order to back off. But he didn't. He didn't move at all, just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, a vapid stare directed at Ash. A scream shot through the back of his throat when a second erection joined the previous one in his quivering hole, which was now pooling with thick red blood. A slap to his cheek pulled him back to the organ in his mouth, but he could barely cope anymore. Ash was shaking, twinging at the knife at his slender neck and sobbing nonstop at the agony coursing through his body. He swallowed back the nausea gnawing at his throat, trying to force out his pleas that erupted in broken hiccups, " _P-P . . lea . . mmmake . . s-stop . ._ " The blonde's voice remained hoarse, barely being able to form proper sentences as he hung his head in defeat, tasting the salt of his own cries on the tip of his tongue. He was certain Andrei would come to help, certain that he'd witness the immense state of distress he was in and come to save him, _but he didn't._ Something coiled around his neck, shoving his chin upwards as he winced at how badly his skin stretched. 

The cock in his mouth began to move, thrusting at a fast pace, hitting his gag reflex with the tip of its head every time it went in. His abdomen contracted painfully, squeezing his insides, dry heaving with every breath he drew in. Ash felt one of the men release their load into his now torn asshole, the other was still fucking him, pushing himself in so deep, casting white sparks to hinder the blonde's vision. His head pounded with fatigue, his wound burning so horribly and his jade green orbs red with tears. The taste of acid lingered at the back of his mouth, laced with the seed of the man cumming inside his mouth. His head began to droop, his entire face damp with sweat tinged teardrops running down his aching jaw. His ears twitched at the sound of somebody cumming straight onto the floor, though he couldn't tell who it was anymore, not that he cared. A sharp hiccup shook his body, sending volts of agony that sparked through his injury and he emitted a breathless whimper at the relief of not having cum dripping inside of it. The realisation hit him, the man who fucked the gash running down his torso had came onto the floor instead of his internal organs. Somebody was still pounding into him from behind, but he did little to react. The blonde could hardly open his eyes, let alone start struggling. Ash could hear them talking about him as they slipped their clothes on, cursing at him, then complimenting him, naming him a slut and such. "You're worth all the money we paid, expect us to be back soon." Their footsteps vanished, but they had already left their mark on him, cum seeping out his asshole, running down his thighs and forming droplets that splat onto the floor at the bend of his knees. His groin was caked with blood and his erection was still as hard as a rock, aching for climax that would probably never come. 

Who he assumed was Andrei came towards him, though the sound waves were distorted and blurred as soon as they fell upon his ears. He felt a pair of lips press against his wet cheek, emerald hues with brimming with salty droplets when a hand pushed his chin up slightly. His hand trailed to the blonde's erection, cupping the base with a smirk carved into his face, "Need some help with that?" He asked, without awaiting a reply and began to rub his fingers over the head, earning himself a needy moan from Ash. His hips bucked, his actions conveyed by instinct. His heart rate accelerated rapidly as he man began to pump his shaft, gradually increasing the speed. His spine arched as he orgasmed, spilling his climax over Andrei's hand. The blonde whined softly, head pounding in dread at the thought of punishment for having limited self control, though it didn't seem to anger the man, instead caused him to chuckle. "Hang in there, Ash. You have a lot more clients to tend to." 

He chewed the inside of his cheeks, horror clawing at his throat as he forced out denial, "No, no, no, no . . Anything but that, _please_ ," his voice rose, a desperate wail lingering close behind it. The blonde heard a grunt from the man, followed by an exaggerated sigh. "Just for today then." He murmured, arms raised to undo the rope holding him up. Ash fell forward, but was thankfully caught by the male's strong embrace. A small sob escaped his lips when his injury scraped against the fabric of his shirt, tainting the cloth with a deep shade of red. The man began to lower him until his upper body grazed the floor, lying him down so he could untie his suspended ankles. After that was done, Andrei slipped his arms under his shoulder blades and one around the backside of his knees, lifting him up and carrying him back to the room he'd previously been in. The blonde lay limp, eyes closed and distraught painted upon his face. His chest rose and fell at a fast pace, his breathing seemed to be a lot more audible now compared to before. The man placed him onto the bed, gingerly brushing his fingers under those sullen eyes to wipe away stray tears. His eyes flashed to the leather restraints hanging from either side of the headboard. They were deemed unnecessary as Ash didn't look like he was in a stable state to even stand up. He assumed the male would be fine if he left to quickly go grab some medical supplies for him. 

He came back with a small doctor's kit, supplying antibacterial wipes, pain killers, fresh bandages, a needle and thread. The blonde hadn't stirred from his position, he looked as if he were asleep, but the constant groans coming from between his lips said otherwise. The man set the kit down on the table, fingers fiddling to unlock the plastic clasps. They came undone with a small 'click' that prompted Ash to open his eyes. With his weakened limbs, he tried to push the other away, paired with a frightened ' _no_ '. Andrei rolled his eyes, not moving an inch; he couldn't have his boy dying on him, there were multiple people willing to pay extreme amounts of money to see him. He _had_ to get him bandaged up. "Ash." He warned, his voice deadly cold, "I won't hesitate to tie you down." The harsh threat seemed to have worked, as the blonde had instantly limited his movements, lying as still as he could bear to, with his head turned to the side, facing away from his captor. 

His eyes squeezed tighter when the male pressed the cold wipe to his torso, letting the antibacterial qualities do their thing as he rubbed them across his blood-caked skin. Ash flinched when it came into contact with broken skin, it stung so badly that he jerked violently, pressing his feet against the man's chest and kicking him away, hearing a startled gasp from him in return. The blonde curled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around them and his head sinking into the gap between his knees and chest. He yelped loudly when the man attacked him, seizing his wrists and straddling his slender waist without any extra physical effort. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _I'm sorry_ , I didn't mean to— please don't! _"_ His face began to pale when he realised that Andrei paid no mind to his pleas, instead doing as he promised and strapping him back down. "Please, listen to me, I'm sorr—" He was cut off by the man placing his hand over his lips, silencing him with a glare. The blonde trembled, wincing with visible discomfort as the man tore open another small wipe packet. He drew in a sharp breath, willing himself to calm down. A shriek ripped his throat when Andrei began to clean the wound, he tried to squirm out of his grip, but was met with nothing but a punch to his lungs. He sniffled, tears painting the sides of his face as the torment went on, shrouding him in unbearable agony. The blonde's heart skipped a beat the moment his eyes fell upon the needle.The last time it happened, he'd passed out by then, he didn't have to endure the pain back then, there was no escape now, his fate had been sealed. "Please . . ." He began, emerald hues watering as he watched the male fiddle with it, attempting to thread it but was met with failure at every try. His eyes widened as the man dropped the medical instruments and turned his attention to Ash, placing his palm beside the blonde's head and leaning on it, pinning him down underneath him. His second hand brushing over the fine golden strands resting above his eyelashes, trailing down to his jawline and pushing his chin up. He leaned down to press his lips against Ash's, pulling away shortly with a guilty look in his dark brown orbs. "Well then, what do you expect me to do, leave it to get infected?" The blonde shook his head slowly, lowering his eyes, dry tears staining his cheeks, "Can you at least sedate me, so I don't have to feel it?" He felt fingers rising behind his ear to caress his silky strands, paired with a grunt of acknowledgement, "I'll see what I can do."  
  
Ash felt a relieved sigh slip past his lips when he sensed the weight shift from the bed as the man got up to rummage through one of the drawers the table contained. He pulled out a small glass bottle, filled with some sort of liquid, alongside parts of a syringe. It took him a while to assemble, but once it was complete, he twisted the lid to the bottle and peeled open the safety sticker. The blonde willingly turned his head to the side, exposing the pale expanse of his neck where the syringe would inject the sedative into him. He felt the prick of the needle as it penetrated his skin, he felt the cold fluid inside his veins as they travelled with his bloodstream. His gaze turned to meet the male's after it had been inserted, flashing a small, grateful look in his jem coloured hues as his eyelids began to weigh down with exhaustion, cutting him off from the outside world.


End file.
